To Be Honest
by 00Deity
Summary: When Kate Argent arrived in Beacon Hills, she didn't arrive alone. Rhiannon Rodolphe was a family friend of the Argents and while she knew about the supernatural, she never expected Beacon Hills to be a beacon for the supernatural. StilesXOC


I own nothing but my OC

 **Chapter 1: Starter**

* * *

I was roughly jerked out of my state of unconsciousness when the car made an abrupt brake. My right elbow collided against the car window and I cursed aloud.

"What the bloody hell Kate!? Don't you know how to fucking drive?" I hissed through my teeth at the older blonde woman who was currently clutching the car's steering wheel. Just as she was about to retort, something landed on top of the car's roof.

We both shared a look and nodded, Kate's left arm slowly reach to the backseat before a large monstrous arm pierced through the car's window and grabbed her arm. I pulled the compact gun tucked inside my jacket and kicked the door on my side open before exiting the car and shooting the creature crouched on top of the car. The bullet managed to hit its hind leg, the pain causing it to loosen its hold on Kate.

Two glowing red eyes turn to look at me; rage obvious in the glowing orbs. I was about to shoot it again when Kate rolled out of the car through the door on my side and efficiently blocked my shooting range. Just as Kate turn around to shoot it, the werewolf jumped off the car and ran off.

Kate looked around, her eyes alert for any kind of movements in the dark.

"Come on!" She shouted before firing a shot into the sky. "Come on!" She shouts again, louder this time.

After a few seconds, Kate stomped towards the trunk and pulled it open. Kate grabbed the sniper rifle inside the trunk and pulled the bottom of her trunk off, revealing another compartment filled with ammo and weapons. I let out a low whistle at the array of weapons and she smirked slightly before grabbing a small wooden box containing special kind of bullets.

She grabbed two flashlights and handed one to me before slamming the trunk of her car shut. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Kate ordered and I let out an annoyed sigh before grunting an agreement.

I switched on my flashlight and held my gun up as I observed the surrounding area for any signs of a werewolf. Just as I turn around a corner, a gunshot rang in the air and I quickly ran towards the direction Kate said she was going.

By the time I got there, Kate was talking to another person who just arrived, Chris Argent. I tucked my gun into the waistband of my jeans and walked towards them.

The Argents have been a close friend of my family's for centuries due to our similar 'part-time jobs'. Both families originated from France and while the Argents branched out in America, my family continued their legacy in England. I've mostly lived there my entire life until now, that is. I was sent to live with the Argents in America as a show of my family's trust towards the Argents in order to continue the friendship that's lasted decades between our families. Though I thought that their reasons were complete garbage, I had no choice but to comply. I arrived in America a few days ago and was picked up by the one and only Kate Argent. Since then, she and I have been on a short hunting trip despite the fact that I was actually supposed to be sent straight to Beacon Hills to continue my sophomore year at Beacon Hills High School.

"Rhiannon." Chris nodded to me, his mouth curved into a frown. Though I spent the majority my life in London, I've been on a few trips to America and have actually met the Argents a couple of time to be able to recognize them. Chris was a nice man, albeit too serious for my liking sometimes but still, a good man.

"Chris." I nodded back, watching as the two of them started talking to each other again, probably about the werewolf.

"So was it the Alpha? The one you shot?" Chris asked Kate who simply shrugged, "I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me-"

"The one that was on the car was an Alpha, I saw its eyes." I confirmed before continuing, "But that doesn't mean the one Kate shot was the Alpha. I mean, there could've been a Beta nearby."

Chris sighed before saying, "One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead."

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." Kate said in her usual smartass tone, causing Chris to grow even more annoyed. "Don't be so sour, we still have a chance to capture him, it, them, whatever." I said as I eyed the two of them.

"How long will it take?" Chris asked after a few seconds. Kate shrugged slightly as she said, "I'd give him 48 hours –if that." before walking towards the other side of Chris' car towards the passenger's seat. I huffed slightly before climbing into the backseat of Chris' red Chevy.

* * *

As soon as I reached the Argents' house, I asked them where I was going to sleep and immediately went to the room and collapsed on top of the bed. It was around 5.00 in the morning and I was not going to school without at least another hour of sleep.

Apparently the universe had other plans for me as I was rudely woken up a few minutes later by the sound of shrieking and squealing coming from across the hallway; Kate's room. I buried my face in the pillow and let out a loud groan, hoping the girls could hear it and know that if they don't shut up and let me sleep there's going to be hell to pay.

I ripped my body off the bed and trudged out of my room and towards Kate's. I leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention." Kate said to Allison, Chris' daughter who was older than me by one year but we're both sophomores. Allison was tall, a few inches taller than me and is a beauty. I've met her a few times during one of my short trips to America and though I disapprove of Chris and Victoria for not telling her about the family 'business', I think of her as lucky for not having to spend her free time hunting supernatural creatures.

"I kind of have one." Allison said shyly and Kate mocked surprised, "You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million." The both of them giggled slightly and Kate continued unpacking her things. _Which reminds me, I need to do some unpacking too._

"Do you need some help unpacking?" Allison reached for a black duffel bag and Kate immediately grabbed her hand, "No, not that one."

Allison appeared stunned at Kate's sudden manhandling and I sighed, _Way to be indiscreet Kate._

"Well Kate was right Allison, you are a bloody sexy beast." I finally opened my mouth to shift Allison's attention from Kate's sudden brashness, causing both the girls to turn around and finally acknowledge my presence. "Rhiannon, hey! I haven't seen you in a while." Allison stood up to greet me and I shrugged. "Well you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on."

"What? Are you staying with us? Permanently?" Allison asked, seemingly excited to have another teenager around in the house. "Well, as permanent as my family can be. Which I have to say, is quite permanent." While it was normal for the Argents to move around America in search for supernatural creatures, the Rodolphes prefer to only hunt creatures that trespasses the grounds of the town that we live in. Yeah, we're quite the selfish bunch. Allison giggled slightly before pulling me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Ahh, I love being hugged by tall people." I purred slightly which caused Allison to giggle and pull away from me.

"You girls should go get ready for school, have to make yourselves pretty to catch the guys." Kate winked at Allison and she laughed, throwing her head back before agreeing and leaving. I waited until Allison was out of sight and snorted at Kate.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" I crossed my arms again and raised an eyebrow at Kate. She simply ignored me and continued unpacking her things. She grabbed the black duffel bag and shoved it under her bed. "It was a small slip up, it's nothing big. No need to worry, go get ready for your first day at school."

I scoffed slightly before dragging myself back towards my room. I entered the bathroom and stared at the small mirror hanging above the sink. Staring right back at me was a brunette, wavy hair reaching under her breasts and bright green eyes contrasting against the pale freckled cheeks.

I took a short bath and wrapped myself in a towel before rummaging through my luggage for clothing. I managed to pull out a pair of skinny jeans and cropped grey hoodie. I never cared for my clothes, what I do care about are my shoes. I have an obsession towards shoes, mostly boots. The leather ones, the suede ones, the lace up, the zip up, the knee high, booties, thigh high. I have them all and I still want more. I love boots, enough said.

I grab a pair of black studded high heeled combat boots and put them aside. I brushed out the knots in my hair and tie it into a plait before applying makeup on my face. After struggling to apply my eyeliner, I put on my shoes and grab my backpack before making my way downstairs.

"Good morning Rhiannon." Victoria greeted me and handed me a plate of pancakes. I grabbed the plate and sat at the dining table beside Allison. As soon as I sat down, everyone else greeted me.

"Just call me Rhia, Rhiannon is a mouthful." I shrugged as I started eating.

"So Rhian –Rhia, I hope you will be able to keep up with school seeing as a certain somebody decided to take you on a trip instead of sending you straight back here." Chris said, glaring at Kate slightly. Kate just shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

"I'll be fine. I have Allison now don't I, love?" I nudged Allison slightly and she grinned, nodding at her dad. "I have a feeling we'll be best friends by the end of the day. Allison is a lovely girl after all."

After breakfast, I went to school with Allison in her car. When we reached there, Allison pointed me towards the office before leaving to go to her own class.

"Hello, I'm Rhiannon. I was supposed to transfer here a few days ago but I got held up." I smiled sweetly at the lady. She looked at me and smiled before typing a few things on her keyboard.

"Ah yes, Miss Rodolphe. Give me a moment." She excused herself and grabbed a few sheets of paper. "Here's everything you need to get you started here. I'll send for someone to show you to your first class. Have a seat first." She handed me the papers and pointed at the couch at the side of the room.

After a few minutes of waiting, a man walked up to me and introduced himself to me before urging me to follow him. He led me towards a classroom and knocked on the door before opening it and entering the class. I followed right behind him and felt curious eyes staring at me as I entered the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is…" He turned to me and I stepped up and introduced myself. "I'm Rhiannon Rodolphe, let's be friends aye?" I smirked slightly when I realized that Allison was also in that class.

Soon the man that escorted me left and the teacher asked me to take a seat. Luckily there was an empty seat beside Allison and I made my way towards it. "Surprise." I grinned at Allison and she simply chuckled and shook her head.

I pulled out my book but not before realizing how the bloke sitting in front of Allison keep trying to catch a peek of Allison.

* * *

"You didn't tell me your first class was with me!" Allison punched me in the arm and I winced. _She'll make one nasty hunter._

"Well how was I supposed to bloody tell you when I myself had no idea?" I cocked an eyebrow and Allison only rolled her eyes as she opened her locker. My locker was conveniently a few doors away from Allison's so I went to my locker to put a few books away before going back to Allison's.

"So, is he the one?" I said as I nodded towards the opposite side of the hallway where the guy from English class was standing there with another lad. Allison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and I smirked slightly. "You know, the one that's knocking other lads' teeth out to be with you?"

Allison turn around to see who I was talking about and waved slightly at the boy before turning back to look at me, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks.

"Holy hell, he is the one. Good job love, he's a cute one." I winked at her and she simply rolled her eyes though the blush on her cheeks darken slightly at my teasing before closing her locker. "Oh I am going to have fun being friends with you mate." I snickered and Allison glared at me before dragging me away for lunch.

We chose an empty table in the cafeteria and started eating our lunch with the occasional mindless chatter.

"But honestly though, he's a cute bloke. Albeit like a lost puppy but I guess that's your type." I hummed, chewing on my turkey sandwich. I was about to continue teasing Allison but was cut off when a strawberry blonde haired girl sat beside Allison. I raised an eyebrow at Allison and pointed at the girl.

"Oh Lydia, this is Rhiannon, Rhiannon, this is Lydia." Allison introduced us and I smiled slightly, offering a handshake. Lydia stared at my hand for a few seconds before taking it in a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Lydia." I drawled, not letting go of her hand. We stared at each other for a few seconds and a mutual agreement was made, _you're good enough to be my friend._

A few seconds later, a bunch of people I don't know start taking seats on our table. I turned to the boy who sat on my right and he smiled, offering his hand, "I'm Dani."

"Rhiannon." I shook his head and soon everyone was talking to everyone. No one paid any extra attention to me and in a way, I was relieved. I spent most of the time talking to Allison and Lydia, who is quite narcissistic and a bitch but nothing I can't handle. She's actually nice, in her own ways.

The rest of the day passed by quite smoothly with Lydia and Allison helping me find my way to classes that I don't share with them. After the last class which I share with both of the girls, we were walking towards the lockers when Allison said that Scott(the cute little puppy) was coming over to her –our house.

"When were you going to bloody tell me? I'm not going to stay in the house while you and lover boy shag each other just down the hallway from me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"We're just studying together." Allison sighed as she slammed her locker shut.

"'Just studying' never ends with just studying. It's like –Getting into a hot tub- Somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia shrugged as we made our way out of the school. I nodded in agreement with Lydia before adding, "And you know what happens when somebody cops a feel."

"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison asked, ignoring my side comment.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up. Hello, snow white! Do it with him with a condom." Lydia said like it was the most obvious thing as she nudges Allison slightly. Allison suddenly blushed and spluttered.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Allison laughed in disbelief. "Come on now love, don't be a prude. Give the poor bloke a little taste of what you got." I teased, placing my arm around Allison's shoulders.

"Well, I - I mean, how much is 'a little taste'?" Allison muttered –obviously embarrassed for asking such a question. "Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Well - He's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But - Then I met him, and - He was different. I - I don't know. Can't explain it." Allison said, wringing her hands around as a sign of embarrassment.

"Little tip mate, don't ever make a plan like that. It never works out." I said as I tap her cheek twice. Lydia however said, "Well I can explain. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

"What?" Allison and I said at the same time while Lydia sighed as she stared at us as if we were the stupidest girls on earth. Lydia sighed before pointing at Allison, "I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school." Allison replied and I groaned.

"Can you guys try not to have sex while I'm in the house?" I asked exasperatedly but the two simply ignore me and walked while Lydia gave Allison pointers on what she should do when Scott comes over later.

"Well.. frick." I huffed and ran to catch up to them.

* * *

 **Hey wassup you guys, i'm the author, Dei**

 **this chapter is basically just a test drive to see if anyone is interested in this story**

 **if you want me to continue this story please leave a review because i will probably not continue this story if there are no demands**

 **so yea, leave a review if you want to read this story but if you don't then... meh**


End file.
